fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WHYNAUT/Irre Darstellerisch
Summary Appearance and Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Irre Darstellerisch Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Androgynous Age: Unknown Classification: Makuta Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Sky Blue Hair Color: Dark Blonde Hobbies: Values: Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Extrasensory Perception, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Information Analysis, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Flight (He can fly by growing wings), Hammer Space (Can store equipment in a hammerspace), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people and read their minds across the planet), Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Absorption (Can absorb others and can drain different forms of energy including the energy of other people. He can also absorb kinetic energy making him hard to damage. The ability to absorb kinetic energy also spreads to any mount he may be using), Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Corruption (Type 2; can drain the inner light of others with Shadow Leeches and can corrupt Kanohi masks), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis and breaking down objects on a molecular level through various means), can create and control Rahi, Kraata and Rahkshi, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Anger and Fear Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn intangible), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses), Weather Manipulation, Time Stop (Can freeze an opponent in a stasis field that traps them in space and time), Disintegration, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing (Low-Mid), Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Manipulation (Can form complex illusions), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Irre is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can instantly regenerate from serious wounds, and can recover from being devolved into a body that doesn’t have room for his new internal organs), Longevity, Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Intangibility (The sword Dead End Rainbow can freely change its blade between spiritual form and material form), Death Manipulation (Can kill his opponents in 7 hits by damaging their spiritual bodies with Dead End Rainbow), Magic, Holy Manipulation, Precognition (Can look a few seconds into the future and can accurately predict movements), Power Absorption (Can gain the abilities of others), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm his opponents even if they exist in spiritual form and can harm elemental spirits), Summoning, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation with Disintegration, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Petrification and Corrosion Inducement with Eyes of the Heavenly Snake Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to possess them), heat, cold, Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would kill a normal human, but Irre doesn't suffer from this), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but Irre doesn't suffer from this), Statistics Amplification and Resistance to Elemental Manipulation with Invulnerability, any mount he uses will gain Reactive Evolution Attack Potency: Street Level, ignores durability with a multitude of abilities Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Street Level Durability: Street Level Stamina: Extremely High. Can fight for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters to hundreds of kilometers with abilities and planetary with teleportation and telepathy. Standard Equipment: 'His sword, Dead End Rainbow, which can destroy the spiritual body, which is the foundation of any individual's lifeforce, in 7 hits, even if his opponents only exist in a spiritual form. His Rotating Shadow Blades and Twin Sword, along various other things. *'Mask of Scavenging: Irre’s helmet, which allowes him to drain any residual life energy from fresh corpses nearby, making him stronger. *'Kraahkan:' The Great Helm of Shadows, the only one of its kind. It grants Irre greater control over elemental shadow over great distances, and it also allows him to see the darkness in the hearts of others. If any non-Makuta being attempts to touch it, it violently attacks them. Intelligence: Gifted. Weaknesses: He's completely insane. He is vulnerable to light. He can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In his Antidermis form, he can only access his mental Kraata and Makuta powers, is weaker than normal, and needs a body to contain his essence so he doesn’t dissipate. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Makuta: Irre is one of the Makuta. Although once a biological being, Irre has evolved past a physical body like the rest of his kind, taking on a form of pure Antidermis, though he requires a body to fully utilize his power and prevent his essence from drifting apart. *'Antidermis:' Irre's true form is Antidermis, existing as gaseous energy and contained within his armor. Due to his energy-based body, Irre does not need to eat, drink, or sleep, and if his armor is severely damaged or destroyed, he can leave it in his Antidermis form. In this form, he is left with only a shadow of his power and can use only his mental abilities, but he can regain his physical ones by possessing an empty body. Without a container to keep his essence together, Irre will dissipate and die after around two weeks. *'Kraata Creation:' Irre can create Kraata, slug-like shadow beings. While Kraata by themselves are weak, they can be used to create and power the Rahkshi, the destructive "sons" of the Makuta. There are forty-two variants of Kraata, and thus forty-two variants of Rahkshi, each possessing a unique power of the Makuta. *'Shadow:' Irre has control over the element of Shadow, allowing him to control and manipulate darkness. He can cast areas in deep shadows, and his Shadows are particularly strong against Light. Shadow can be used to cut off both Heat and Light. **'Shadow Hand:' By extending a hand of Shadow from his chest, which he can also channel through tools, Irre can pull others into his body and absorb them, breaking them down into energy. To prevent danger to himself, Irre must overpower their will as soon as possible. *'Shapeshifting:' Makuta are shapeshifters, able to change their forms as they please. Irre can assume the appearances of others, and can grow new limbs and features, such as wings. By absorbing other beings, they can use the energy they gain through this to gain further mass and grow larger. *'Telepathy:' All Makuta are telepaths, and Irre is no different. He can easily read and manipulate the minds of others, and is capable of subtly guiding his opponents without them even being aware. *'Virus Creation:' Irre can create energy-based viruses from Protodermis. These viruses do not affect purely organic beings, but are very effective on even any partly mechanical organisms. These viruses are instrumental in the creation of Rahi. Kraata Powers: As with most Makuta, Irre possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature as a Makuta, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. *'Accuracy:' Regardless of the environment and its condition, or the distance of its target and its size, Irre can strike with pinpoint accuracy. He can also effectively use virtually any object as a projectile. *'Adaptation:' Irre can instantly adapt in any situation so as to gain any advantage possible. *'Anger:' Irre can easily turn even the closest allies against each other by filling their hearts with uncontrollable rage, making it difficult for them to see reason. Even the slightest differences in opinion lead to fights when this ability is active. *'Chain Lightning:' Irre can control powerful bolts of lightning that jump between multiple targets. *'Chameleon:' By blending into his environment, Irre can become essentially invisible. *'Confusion:' Irre can form an aura that can reduce others to mindless fools. *'Cyclone:' Irre can manipulate the wind to form powerful gale-force winds and vacuums. *'Darkness:' Irre can absorb all the light in an area, snuffing out even the smallest flames and leaving nothing but pure darkness. *'Density Control:' Irre has absolute control over his own density, allowing him to make himself as hard as Protosteel, decrease his density to increase his agility, or even render himself temporarily intangible, allowing him to phase through matter. He can manipulate the density of others as long as he can make contact, as well. *'Disintegration:' With ease, Irre can reduce even the most durable of objects to dust, breaking down their molecular structure. *'Dodge:' Through this ability, striking Irre becomes even more difficult, as he gains the ability to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. *'Elasticity:' Irre can stretch his body to great lengths with ease, and can make himself flexible and elastic enough to simply snap back from physical blows and stretch around blades. *'Electricity:' Irre can surround himself with an electric field, which he can manipulate to make forcefields and electrocute his opponents. *'Fear:' Those in Irre's presence are assaulted by a petrifying fear that can reach the hearts of even the most courageous warriors, rendering them too horrified to fight back. *'Fire Resistance:' Irre can survive in the deepest reaches of a volcano and bathe in magma without being harmed in the slightest. *'Gravity:' Irre can manipulate gravity to lift and move around objects and opponents, potentially even eliminating gravity altogether, or to crush others with intense gravitational forces. *'Heat Vision:' Irre can project long-range, high-power beams of heat from his eyes to ignite anything within his vision. *'Hunger:' With but a touch, Irre can drain all the strength of an opponent and take it for himself. This takes effect near-instantly, rendering his victim incapable of making even the smallest movements as all of their energy has been lost. *'Ice Resistance:' Irre can survive long periods of time spent frozen solid without harm. *'Illusion:' Irre can shape complex, realistic, and long-term illusions to haunt and immobilize his foes. *'Insect Control:' Irre can summon and control insects from across the planet to serve and protect him, even entire hives of great, powerful insects. *'Invulnerability:' This power greatly increases Irre's resilience, granting him resistance to the powerful elemental attacks and making physical attacks almost useless. *'Laser Vision:' Irre can fire high-power concentrated laser beams from his eyes. *'Magnetism:' Irre can use magnetism to manipulate metals from his surroundings, shaping them into weapons and armor, or reducing them to an unrecognizable scrap. *'Mind Reading:' Irre can invade the minds of others and read their minds as if they were open books, allowing him to react to attacks before they occur. *'Molecular Disruption:' Irre can completely disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch, and can form disruption fields that eat away at his surroundings. *'Plant Control:' All the plants in Irre's surroundings bow to his will, allowing him to grow and use them as he pleases. He can form toxic, poisonous thorns, and creepers that rapidly grow and ensnare his opponents. *'Plasma:' Irre can fire superheated plasma to vaporize objects with ease, and can superheat the same objects on contact. He can also form solid constructs out of plasma. *'Poison:' Irre's presence alone is toxic, poisoning his surroundings, even the soil, preventing plants from growing and making his opponents severely ill. *'Power Scream:' Irre can release a high-power scream that can be heard all across the island of Mata Nui, with enough power to shatter stone and deafen his opponents. *'Quick Healing:' Irre heals from wounds at a rapid rate, even serious ones, and can heal others just the same. *'Rahi Control:' Irre can control all the Rahi, which are biomechanical life forms. *'Shapeshifting:' Irre has complete control over his body’s shape, though he must absorb other beings to increase his mass. *'Shattering:' Irre can create high-power explosions on contact and from a distance. *'Silence:' Irre can surround himself with an aura of silence that absorbs all sound, deafening his opponents. He can even absorb sound with a touch. *'Sleep:' Irre can immediately induce a deep sleep in his opponents that can't be shaken off through normal means. *'Slowness:' With his presence, Irre can slow down his opponents, even completely stopping all movement in an area if he so wishes. *'Sonics:' Irre can manipulate and produce intense sound waves capable of shaking objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. *'Stasis Field:' By making eye contact with an opponent, Irre can trap them nigh-indefinitely in a stasis field. *'Teleportation:' Irre can easily teleport great distances, to places he cannot see. He can also teleport others and even teleport projectiles and beams mid-flight. *'Vacuum:' Irre can manipulate vacuums to absorb air, to pull and push himself or his opponents around, to tear them apart with great concussive force, or to suffocate them. *'Weather Control:' At will, Irre can cause great rainstorms, thunderstorms and blizzards, or drape himself in a heavy fog. *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. *'Usurper:' The ability to gain the knowledge, techniques and abilities of her opponents. *'Astral Bind:' A skill that restricts the astral body, the vessel of the soul, instead of the material one. *'Disintegration:' The ultimate in targeted, destructive magic, which emits flashes of white light as it pours from Irre’s hands. It moves almost at light speed, as its holy power makes cells and souls vanish without a trace. *'Eyes of Heavenly Snake:' An extra skill that is able to induce all types of negative status on enemies such as paralysis, poison, madness etc. It also has a horrifyingly wide area of effect, and one would be affected by the skill as soon as Anubis spots them. No one can escape it unless they can resist or endure the effects. Ignika Powers: It allows him to see a short distance into the future, and even to absorb kinetic energy, making him very difficult to harm. The power to absorb kinetic energy spreads to his mounts, who will also return in a stronger form whenever they're defeated. Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts